Together forever
by Saeshmea
Summary: When Martha moved to Washington finds out that she has a cancer. Lionel's in Europe, but he came to be next to her.... A sweet and sat Mionel story...
1. Chapter 1

Together forever

**Together forever**

Two weeks after Martha left Smallville to go to Washington, Lionel Luthor left the town, too. He couldn't stay there knowing that Martha had gone for ever. He wanted to forget her, he didn't want Martha to rang him again... because he couldn't stand listen to her sweet voice without asking himself why he let her go so far. He felt that he hadn't any more opportunity with Martha and he just wanted to run away of HER.

So, Martha was in Washington without knowing that Lionel had travel to Europe... Clark was who told his mother that Lionel had left Smallville. That was two months after Lionel had taken the plane, when Martha started to be really worried about him not answering her calls.

- But, why? Why have he left the town without saying nothing to me? - she asked her son, crying.  
- I don't know mum, but his secretary said me that he's not planned his return, so, I think that he have maybe left for ever.

At that moment, Martha let the phone fall down to the floor. She couldn't believe what she was listening to... Lionel was somewhere she didn't know... how could she tell him her feelings, now?

In a firt moment, Martha try to understand that Lionel just want some time to think, to find himself... but some months later she started to feel really bad... really sick.

Martha travelled to Metropolis, to the Luthors, and asked Lionel's secretary where he was.  
- I can't told that to you, Miss.. Mr. Luthor asked me to please not tell you nothing about where he's staying.  
- But I really need to speak with him, that's a life or death situation. Please, give me just a number - she was crying - I promise you that he will not fire you, right?

Lionel's secratary finally gave Martha a number. It was the phone number of an hotel in London. She was in her car, in the Luthor's car park, when she dialed the number. First a recepcionist answered.  
- Hello, I need to speak with Lionel Luthor, please. - said Martha.  
- Fine. Please, wait moment.  
After a few seconds Martha listened his voice.  
- Hello, I'm Lionel Luthor, who's there? - Martha couldn't speak - Excuse me? - Lionel listened a woman crying at the other side of the phone. - Martha? Is it you, Martha?  
- Hi - She couldn't stop crying.  
- Oh... how did you...? Well it doesn't matter... Why are you crying, dear? Are you ok?  
- I'm not Lionel... I... I have cancer...  
- Oh my god! How can it be possible? Ok. Don't worry, ok. Does Clark know it?  
- No... he didn't... I haven't told him... - she continued crying - I can't.  
- Ok... All's fine... don't worry... I can be in Smallville this night, ok?  
- No! No, you... you needn't to come. I don't want to...  
- Martha I will come even if you don't want it, ok? Why did you rang me if you don't want me there?  
- I don't know... I just needed to tell you... I just needed to listen your voice to calm myself.  
- Where are you now? - he listened she laughing... she found funny that she was speaking to Lionel from his office carpark.  
- In the Luthor's carpark. I haven't go home, yet.  
- Great. That's what you will do. You will go to the mansion and you will stay there until I come back. I will rang there and my servants will prepear you the best room, and also a great dinner for us, ok?  
- That's too much, Lionel. It would be better if I wait for you at the farm...  
- Clark will be there, Martha, and he will do questions to you when he see you crying, and you will have to explain all to him. Is that what you want? Or you prefer to speak with me all the night and tell this to Clark tomorrow, more calmly...

Lionel was right, his servants had prepeared Martha the best room of the mansion. It was very nice.  
She first had a bath and relax. All had been so fast. She started to feel sick two months ago, she went to the doctor and they had carry out many tests on her. Just the afternoon before calling Lionel her doctor gave her the results. She spent all the night driving to Metropolis... She hadn't been able to come back to her apartment, she needed to speak with somebody, with a friend, with the person he missed the most... with Lionel. But Lionel wasn't there... that's why she had went to his office and asked his secratary a number, a conection with him...  
"Why I need you so much, Lionel" thought Martha while she intoduce her head under the watter.

It was therty-five minutes past nine when Lionel arrived to the Mansion. Martha was in her room and didn't listened the front door closing and didn't listened his steps while he came upstairs. Lionel opened Martha's room doors and found her sitting on the bed.  
- Martha...! - he smiled.  
She turned round and saw Lionel standing at the door watching at her. She had her eyes red of crying too much.  
- Lionel...!  
She stood up, he went in the room, and they both went towards the other and met each other in the middle of the room with a big, really big hug... and a kiss.  
They didn't why but they kissed each other twice, how it was a usually thing.  
- Sorry... - said Lionel.  
- No... it was me... - said Martha.  
Both were smiling.  
- Oh! It doesn't matter, you really don't know how much I have missed you!  
- You have missed me? You leave the country without tell me anything and you come back saying that you have missed me? You can't be...  
Lionel didn't let Martha finished. He kissed her again.  
- Oh, Lionel, I missed you too much, too... Don't let me alone again, please...  
- I will not, I promise...

They hug for a long time, and then they have that great dinner that Lionel told Martha his servants would prepear for them. It was a really good meal, and they spoke a lot... about Washington, about London, about them... and about Martha's cancer.

- The doctor gave me the results just yesterday. I couldn't belive it, and I couldn't go back to my lonely apartment... I needed to speak with someboy... and that was you... but you wasn't here, so... - she was crying thinking on all that...  
- I'm sorry Martha... I didn't want to let you alone, I just wanted to forget that I was alone...  
- But you weren't.  
- Of course I was, you moved to Washington and I...  
- But I didn't want to cut our relationship at that way... It was really good before I left Smallville...  
- Really?  
- Yeah! I was waiting you to visit me, to stay in my apartment for some days... but you didn't answer my calls and... Suddenly Clark told me that you had left Smallville...  
- I'm really sorry for that... but don't worry because I will stay here for you, and we will overcome that... trust me...  
They enjoyed their hands and went to the sofa to continue talking. Martha got sleep on Lionel arms and he took her to bed. He kissed her cheek and took her in, but Martha woke up and watched at his full-of-love eyes.  
- Can you stay with me? I can't think on death when you're near me...  
Lionel lied on the bed so close from her, and hugged her. And then she hold his hand.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Together forever - 2

**Together forever**** - 2**

The next morning, they have breakfast really early because they have to be in the farm before Clark went to the university. They went by Lionel's limousine because he didn't want her to drive. All the travel Lionel hold her hand.  
When they arrived, Martha opened the door with her key.  
- Clark!? - she asked - Honey, mum's home! Where are you?  
- Mum! I'm here, in the kitchen! - shouted Clark from the kitchen. He was really happy to see his mum again.  
When they met hey hugged really hard.  
- Oh mummy, I missed you a lot!! What are you doing here? When have you arrived?  
Lionel had just came in the kitchen.  
- Hey, Lionel! You have come back too?! That's fantastic! Have you already seen my mum or have you met at the door? - Clark was happy, but all change when he saw his mother so sad.  
- I arrived yesterday, Clark.  
- Yesterday?  
- Yeah. I came to see you and Lionel, I rang him, he came back, and I staid at the Luthor's tonight. - she started to cry because she knew that the moment to tell all to her son had arrived and she couldn't.  
- Oh! Fantastic! You come back after months of not seeing your son and you preffert to spend the night with... with him! - he was shouting really upset.  
Martha started to cry harder and Lionel hugged her.  
- Why are you crying, mum? Are you feeling guilty for anything? - he was being sarcastic and cruel with her... he didn't understand the situation.  
- Clark... - tried Lionel, but Clark didn't stop - Clark! - shouted finally.  
- What?! - shouted louder.  
- Clark your mum has cancer!

Clark couldn't believe what he listened and what he have done before.  
- That can't be true...  
- It's true, honey, they told me two days ago. That's why I came back and... I couldn't told you... I...  
- She called me and I came immediately. You can get upset if you want, Clark, but your mother just needed a friend to speak with, and I just tried to be there for her - helped Lionel to Martha, to explain all to Clark.  
- But... but you are not dying, are you?  
Clark's eyes were wed. Martha went toward him and dried his tears. She caressed his cheek and said...  
- You will not lose me, son, because I will fight to continue next to you. - she smiled.  
- And we will help you, Martha. You needn't to do that alone. - said Lionel putting his hand on her shoulder.

That same week Martha started with the quimio, and because she didn't want to stay in the hospital, Lionel prepare all for make her room in the farm a good place for her, and also paid the best doctors, two nurses to be with her the twenty-four hours, and an assistent to do the housework.  
- I will take care of you, Martha... I want you to be the most relax you can to overcome the cancer. You needn't to be worried of anything else, because I will be aware of all that... - that's what he said once to Martha.

The first days Clark tried to be the most time he could at home with his mother, but when Martha notice that after come from the university he didn't went anywhere, she wanted to speak with him. So when he arrived from his classes the seventh day Martha was in the quimio, asked Lionel to leave them alone.  
- Honey, I know that you're just worried about me, that's normal, and nice... but you can't stop your life for me.  
- But I want to take care of you, mum. That's what Lionel is doing and I just want to do the same. Because instead I know you're more than friends, I still being you son, and that's my obligation.  
- Oh, no honey! I don't want you to think that. I'm very proud and glad seeing that you love me so much, but, you're young, and you're studding, and you need to go out, to see your friends... you can't stay all the day here seeing how your mum is fighting with the death.  
- But... it's so frustrating, seing you here, lying in the bed while I can't do nothing, even having my superpowers...  
- Sweeter, don't worry about that. Look, I have a nurse all the time at home who would come inmediatly if I feel bad, ok? I have Lionel almost all the time with me, just holding my hand...  
- I could do that, too! - didn't let Martha continue.  
- I know honey, but you have a life to live, you have to enjoy your youth, you have enjoy the time with friends, you have to find a love... - she was smiling - you can't stay here ALL the time, but you can come to say me hello when you arrive, you can come some time at night, we can talk about your classes, about your problems... but if I know that you spent all the time here, or in your room, I feel like if I was taking your life, and I really don't like that...  
- And Lionel? You do let him stay here...  
Martha stayed a while watching at her son.  
- Clark... before I came back, while I was in Washington, what did you do at the afernoons?  
- I used to go to the Talon, or to the Daily Planet with Chloe.  
- Right. That's what I mean. You have stopped to do that for stay here for me. Now, when you leave room, ask Lionel what he did in London this months. - she smiled.

Clark went out the room, Lionel was coming upstairs with Martha's lunch.  
- Is all ok, Clark? - asked Lionel with a smile.  
First, Clark didn't want to ask taht to Lionel, but then...  
- Lionel, can I ask you something?  
- Of course.  
- Well, it was my mum, she said me I... well... it doesn't matter.  
- Come on, I will be honest.  
- Why did you travel to London? I mean, what did you do there?  
- I was just running away.  
- From what?  
- I couldn't stop thinking on your mother. But you know what, it doesn't matter where you are, when you love somebody the distance is not a handicap to think about her... I was in Liondon trying to convince myself that it was a madness to love Martha, and it was impossible to take her away of my mind. When she rang me and I listened the word cancer I said to myslef "How fool have you been, Lionel, you had the best woman in the world so close to you, and you run away leaving her alone". That's why I'm doing that, I don't want to lose her, and I'm not going to leave her again.  
Lionel watched at Clark thinking that maybe he had been too much honest with his answer, but Clark, after a while of silence, said...  
- You shouldn't do that, because she is really the best woman in the world, and she's my mum - he smiled and went downstairs.  
Now he understood why Martha let Lionel to spent all the time with her and not him. He was young and was just starting to build his life. Lionel's life was Martha.

Lionel went in the room and gave Martha her lunch.  
- Have Clark ask anything to you?  
- Yes.  
- What have you answered?  
- That you are my life.  
They kissed.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Together forever - 3

**Together forever - 3**

The quimio have left Martha without her precious red hair.  
- Look at me, do I look any pretty? - she was in front the mirror, and Lionel was behind her.  
- Of course you do. - Said Lionel - At anyway you would continue being the prettiest woman of the world.  
- You say that just because you love me... - she turned round and kissed him.  
- I said that because it's the truth... but if this has to do you happier we can go to the city to buy a wig.  
- That would be great!! I want to go out to somewhere, in the last weeks the most far I have gone is to the living room.  
- Well, the doctors said that you need to rest and that's what you did. But now they say that you are really better.

After buy a red wig to Martha, one which was really like her original hair, she wanted to for a walk. They went to the Metropolis Shop Center, and Lionel allowed her to buy all what she wanted.  
- It's your first day away from home since weeks ago, I want you to enjoy this time the most. All what you want, will be yours.  
But Martha didn't buy too much thinks... It was Lionel who couldn't resist to buy her dresses and shoes. When they passed near a jewellery and Martha stopped in front its window.  
- Oh my god! Have you seen that rings prices? I can pay my car with two of these. - She said.  
- So you don't like them.  
- Of course I do! That with the diamond is really pretty, but I would never paid so much for a jewel.  
- You needn't. I would do it. - said Lionel watching at her blue eyes.  
- You WOULD?  
- If joy accept to marry me.  
Martha took her hands to her mouth. She couldn't believe he was saying that. And she was almost answering when Lionel out his finger on her lips doing her shut up.  
- Wait a while. We can't do that at that way.  
He took her hand and went into the shop. He asked for the diamond ring and bought it. Martha was crying for the emotion, and right there Lionel kneeled down and said...  
- Martha, do you want to marry me?  
- I do! - She jumped to his arms - Of course I do! - they kissed - I want! - they kissed again.  
The four shop assistants applauded them, Martha blushed and Lionel smiled.

When they arrived to the farm Martha was too much happy.  
- Hi mum! How was your walk? You look so pretty with the wig! - said Clark when they arrived.  
- Clark!! Look at that! - she showed Clark her ring - We're going to get marry!!  
- That's fantastic! I'm really glad for you both. I already know that you love each other too much. - he hugged her mum and congratulate Lionel.

- We want to do that fast. - told Lionel in the dinner.  
- We don't want a big party - said Martha - because we just want to promise to love each other for ever, we don't need fifty guests and a front page in the newspapers...  
- We just want some friends and a romantic place - continued Lionel.  
- So... we... - tried Martha.  
- We're getting married this sunday.  
- In five days! - exclaimed Clark.  
- It's foolish to wait months for get married... - said Martha.  
- ... if we want to do it now... - continued Lionel - and your mother...  
- I'm afraid of the cancer... I mean... I'm sure I will not die, but... there's a possibility, and if I have to leave that world I want to do it knowing that my hearts is Lionel's.  
She started to cry and Lionel and Clark hugged her.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Together forever - 4

**Together forever - 4**

It was Friday. All was prepared for the Sunday's wedding. Martha had a dress, Lionel had the rings, and Clark... well, Clark had already prepared himself to see his mother married with another man.  
All seemed to go really perfect...

- I'm really happy to marry you, Lionel... you're making me the happiest woman in the world, do you know that? - said Martha to Lionel on Friday's morning when they just woke up.  
- I do... but I will be us much or more happy than you. - he smiled to that woman who was lying next to him, who had slept with him that night, and the night before... and who would sleep with him all the night after the wedding. They kissed. It was a short kiss but full of love.  
Suddenly, Clark opened the door. And close it immediately after he saw that they were nude on the bed. "Sorry!" shouted from the corridor.  
A few minutes later...  
- It's ok Clark, you can come in now - shouted Martha to her son, laughing.  
- Good morning - was the only word he can pronounce when remembered what he had seen a few minutes before.  
- What's going on? - asked her.  
- It's just that you have a visit, mum.  
- A visit? Who from?  
- From... my grandfather.  
Martha get frightened herself when she listen that. She lose force and felt on the bed. Lionel scared himself then and...  
- Martha! - he put his arms on her shoulders - Dear, are you ok?  
- I am... I just... I've just felt a bit dizzy.  
- I will ask him to leave - said Clark.  
- No! No... I can face with this, I need to face this.

Martha went downstairs, but she needed Lionel's help to went down, because she couldn't walk really well... she felt very tired, like if she really didn't have any force.

- Honey! How are you? - said the man who was in the door really sweetly.  
- Not very well, dad, as you can see.  
- Yeah... I hearted you had cancer.  
- I have.  
They went to the living room and Martha asked Clark and Lionel to leave them alone, of course, they staid nearly to be ready to go in if it was necessary.  
- So... why are you here?  
- Because I also hearted that you are getting married again.  
- I am. Why? Do you want to come to the wedding? Or do you want to take me to the altar? - she was being a little sarcastic.  
- I just wanted to know how you were. I mean... In this last year an a half you have been a senator of Kansas, you have moved to Washington, and now you returned to this... little town, to marry another farmer?  
- That's the reason of your visit, dad? You just want to prevent my wedding again? I'm not twenty years, this time, dad... and if I didn't listen to then, of course I will not now.  
- I just try to show you that after a marriage of more than twenty years you have finally find your happiness. Why have you to ruin your life, again.  
- I'm not ruining my life, dad, I'm trying to be happy again. Because when Jonathan dead I lost it - she started to cry -, and now I've found it again with Lionel Luthor, and if you don't like it, you can disappear of my life like you did the first time.  
- Lionel Luthor? You're getting married with Lionel Luthor? The owner of the Luthor Corp. and a millionaire fortune?  
- Yeah. Why?  
- Because that changes all my mind! - Martha's father was happy now - I thought you returned here to marry another farmer, not the richest man of the state!  
Martha stood up.  
- Go out of my house, right now! - said while she pointed the door.  
Clark and Lionel went in the living room frightened of Martha's health.  
- Of course! You're him! You're Lionel Luthor! I'm really sorry, I didn't recognize yourself before... - said Martha's father giving his hand to Lionel.  
- Ok. Enough is enough - said Martha - Get out of here, dad. And please, do not visit me again, it's not necessary. - she couldn't breath really well, she was taking him to the door, and Lionel and Clark were following her really close - If you get ill, if you get ruined, if you need my help... do not come, because you have already spent all your chances here. And if it's me who needs help, or if I dead... do not come, do not rang, do not send anything... because you doesn't exist for me, dad. That was the last time you come to try to drive my life. Bye, daddy.  
She closed the door. And she fainted. Clark fastly took her before she felt on the floor, and took her to the bed.  
The doctor came. She had her tension really hight and that was not good for the treatment. He said that she needed to rest, and that's what she did. She slept all the day.

That night, when Lionel took her the dinner, she opened her eyes and asked him to stay next to her. Lionel lied on the bed and hugged her very lovely. Martha was wathcing at his eyes.  
- Lionel... you know that I'm not getting married to you for your money, do you?  
- Of course I know that - he didn't smile because he couldn't seeing Martha as tired and as sad. He just kissed her softly and staid there all the night. She got sleep again, but he couldn't, because he couldn't stop thinking what had happened... not her father's visit, but when Martha fainted... he was very sceared of her health, he didn't to lose her...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Together forever - 5

**Together forever - 5**

It was Saturday. Martha slept all the morning. At lunch time Clark and Lionel where in the dinning room, when she came down alone.  
- Mum! - shouted Clark who was the firs at seeing her.  
- Martha! Are you crazy? If you asked us we can go upstairs and help you!  
- I couldn't stay anymore there... We're getting married tomorrow... there's a lot of things to do...  
- Oh...  
- what happens?  
- There's not wedding tomorrow, honey - said lionel.  
- What? Why not?!  
- the doctor said you need to rest, mum - said Clark.  
- So we thought that the best was to postpone it, until you recover.  
- No! - she started to feel sick... she nearly fall down and Lionel went there to help her... - I don't want to postpone it...  
- But Martha, look at you...  
- that's the reason... I promise you my heart - she was almost crying - and I want to give it to you before I gone for ever.  
- You're not going anywhere, ok? - Lionel start to cry - Because if you die, I die too.  
Martha started to cry too and they hug very hard. Clark was there, watching at them...  
- So... there will be a wedding tomorrow, or not? - asked him.  
- There will be. - answered the two lovers at the same time.

Because it wasn't good for Martha to travel so much, they celebrate the wedding at home, in the living room. There were just some friends: Chloe, Lana and Lois; the family: Clark, who was helping his mother to go downstairs; and the lovers: Lionel, waiting for Martha with the judge, and Martha, who was wearing a pretty and long white dress.  
Clark took Martha to Lionel and then they said their wedding votes.

Lionel's: Since the first day I saw you I have dream with this moment. Even now, that we both are here, promising love for ever to each other, I can't imagine that it's true. Martha, You're the best woman of the world, you have a big heart, and you always try to love everyone. You have the nicest eyes I've ever seen and, the most important, you love me and you are fulfilling my wish, now. I love you, and I will for ever.

Martha's: I can't talk about the exact moment I felt in love with you, I just know that I loved you, I love you now, and I will love you for ever. I never thought that I could be able to marry again, because I always thought that we could love just one person in life, but that's a lie, because I loved Jonathan Kent, and now I love you, Lionel Luthor. and I'm very glad of becoming Mrs. Luthor, because when I'm next to you I forget all unless my love to you... and these last months that have been fighting with the cancer you have been the only thing that make me happy... Lionel, I'm alive thank for you... and I will try to continue alive to thanks that to you. I love you.

All the persons who were on the Kent's farm living room were crying. Martha and Lionel kissed and hugged, and kissed again. That was a really moved wedding.

After the wedding Lionel continue living between the farm and the mansion (more in the farm than in the mansion), because moving Martha to the mansion wasn't a good idea for her recover, and they didn't find a good choice to live together in the farm being Clark there too, because that he have accept her relationship didn't mean that he wanted to leave every day with it.

. . .  
Some months after…

. .  
Martha had a visit with her doctor that day. The doctor said it was important, she was waiting for bad news, so she didn't want to tell anything to Lionel because she knew he had a very important meeting that afternoon and she didn't want him to be worried... she can told it to her husband after the meeting.  
So she went there alone.

Lionel went to the farm to have lunch but Martha wasn't there, yet.  
- Clark, where's your mother?  
- She had a visit with the doctor, she didn't tell it to you?  
- No, she didn't. - Lionel get really worried about Martha didn't telling him nothing.

They heared a car. It was a taxi. Lionel went out. Martha come out it and paid the travel. Lionel run there, he was really worried.  
- Why you haven't told me that you had a visit with the doctor? You know that I like to go with you...  
Martha was watching at him with wet eyes. She had been crying.  
-What happen? What's going on? - asked Lionel.  
Clark had went out the house too.  
Martha started to cry and hugged Lionel.  
- Martha you're scaring me, what's the matter?  
- I'm cleared - whispered Martha.  
- What?  
- I'm cured, it's over... there's no cancer... we have overcame it!! - she was laughing now.  
Lionel start to laughing and kissed her  
- It's fantastic, I told you!! Oh my god, you're cured!!  
Clark had listened all and hugged his mother.  
- I knew that nothing could take you away from me, mum... That's fantastic!

They started the move the week after.  
- I can believe all this... - said Martha.  
- What? - asked Clark, while they were packing.  
- All... Overcome the cancer, find a great man, be married again... being so happy two years after your dad death... I feel like I was doing something wrong...  
- You haven't... you deserve all these and more, mum. You're a fantastic woman, who has suffered too much; it's time to be happy.  
- I will miss you a lot.  
- Well, this time you're not going to the other side of the country, you are just going thirty seconds far from the farm, for me. - he smiled, Martha too, and then Lionel came in.  
- Are you ready, honey?  
- Being with you I'm ready for anything.  
They kissed.

_(let me end it like a fairy tell, please...)_

And Martha move to Lionel's mansion and they were happy for ever and ever.

THE END


End file.
